Calamity
by Fireflies on a Lake
Summary: It was then in that moment Obi-wan realised that her feelings were not entirely platonic where her apprentice was concerned and that realisation frightened her more than anything. Fem!Obi-wan/Anakin. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Star War's belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.**

 **Note:** I found myself thinking the other day what would happen if Obi-wan were a woman and what it would be like if she was attracted to Anakin. I do not think this would be an impossible scenario given how close they are in canon. I noticed that there are not many fanfiction's with gender-bent Obi-wan, and I can't blame them as his character is awesome the way it is. However this snippet has been on my mind, and I thought why not give it a crack.

 **Summary:** It was then in that moment that Obi-wan realised that her feelings were not entirely platonic where her apprentice was concerned and that realisation frightened her more than anything. Fem!Obi-wan/Anakin. One-shot **.**

* * *

 **Calamity**

It was strange, the rational part of her mused, how as something as innocent as a smile could terrify her to the core. It was not the smile itself that terrified her, but rather her own reaction to it.

Jedi were never meant to form attachments, a fact that Obi-wan knew better than anyone. It was a lesson that she thought she had taken to heart long ago. She had tried to impart that lesson onto her former apprentice but had never succeeded. Anakin was both stubborn and way too open with his emotions. He could never let go once he formed an attachment to something or someone.

When Anakin had smiled at her she had _felt_ something. One fluttery sensation in the pit of her stomach and one skipped beat of her heart later. And _she knew_ in that moment that her feelings were not entirely platonic where her former apprentice was concerned.

Obi-wan never believed that she would have to face this particular ethical dilemma herself. Somewhere down the line she had become overly confident in her own ability to adhere to the Jedi code. In some ways she was no better than Anakin as she, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master, and famed Negotiator known for her calm demeanour and rationality was attracted to her own former padawan.

 _Oh dear. This is not good. Not good at all_.

"Master?" a deep male voice interrupted her thoughts. Obi-Wan looked up in response to the voice only to meet an intense and what Obi-wan decidedly believed was a _very blue_ gaze.

 _Oh yes Kenobi because such thoughts are not forbidden at all_ , she thought derisively.

"Yes?" Obi-wan replied, an automatic response. She blinked at the person before her, taking full account of his appearance. Familiar dark Jedi robes, tall and muscular figure, broad shoulders, blonde hair curling at the neck and remarkably clear blue eyes. _Anakin_. Her former apprentice, dearest friend, and now Force forbid _a calamity_.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked concerned. His brows were furrowed as he fixated his eyes upon her. Obi-wan had never felt so self-conscious in Anakin's presence before. She berated herself for her thoughts, and how unbecoming they were of the Jedi Master she was meant to be.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you," she answered cheerfully. _Right that doesn't sound forced at all_.

"Are you sure Master? You seemed completely out of it," Anakin informed her. His facial expression was apprehensive, as he continued to stare down at her.

"Just deep in thought, nothing more," Obi-wan smiled faintly and focused her gaze on the durasteel wall over Anakin's shoulder.

She knew he was not fooled by any means. Anakin was intelligent and he knew her too well. And her recent uncharacteristic behaviour was an extremely obvious indicator that something was amiss.

 _Nothing more indeed Kenobi! You are a Jedi Master, not some awe-struck youngling!_

Obi-wan felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the hand and noted Anakin's mechanical hand held her shoulder in his grip.

"Obi-wan," Anakin said gently. The use of her first name prompted her to look up at him.

"I know there is something bothering you. I can sense it," he probed.

 _I wonder what gave him that impression._ She thought sarcastically.

"Nothing to be concerned about Anakin. Now would you be so kind as to let go of my shoulder?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin did not release her shoulder from his hold, but grasped it tighter. Anakin stepped closer into her personal space, and looked down into her own blue-gray eyes. Anakin's face was serious, and his blue eyes were an intensely focused upon her. Obi-wan swore she felt her breath caught in her throat. _Blast it! Anakin! You're not exactly making things any easier._

"You know you can trust me Master," Anakin said in a low tone. Obi-wan could feel him through the Force, an intense and powerful presence. He was a whirl wind of emotion like no other Jedi. Like no other Jedi should be. And yet, when Anakin spoke she had felt the sincerity behind every word. His face showed nothing but concern, and absolute trust. Obi-wan felt her heart clench at the thought.

"Obi-wan?"

"I know Anakin," Obi-wan said softly _. Right now it's myself that I don't trust_.

Anakin was quiet. Obi-wan could feel Anakin reaching out to her through the Force bond they shared. A bond that had remained even after Anakin had attained knighthood. A bond that Obi-wan had always known was stronger than was appropriate for a healthy master-apprentice relationship. Anakin would never abandon his friends, and Obi-wan could recall many times when he had put a mission at risk in order to save her life, much to her dismay. _Not that I'm ungrateful_.

But now Obi-wan wasn't entirely sure if she would able to let go if she had to or if she now even _wanted_ to where Anakin was concerned.

She could feel Anakin using their connection through the force to probe her feelings. Calling on the Force, she tried to release her frustration and project a sense of calm to suppress her inner emotions. She knew that if Anakin continued to reach out through their force bond he would sense what she was trying to hide.

 _Force forbid_ if Anakin sensed her attraction to him. She could not bring herself to even think of the repercussions for the both of them.

 _No! That's something that I cannot simply allow to happen_.

Resolved, Obi-wan looked up to meet Anakin's blue gaze directly. He looked expectant, awaiting her response.

 _Well I will give him one then_.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please let go of my shoulder? I find myself in need of it," Obi-wan stated.

Anakin blinked once, and looked at his hand still gripping her shoulder. He must have been so focused on probing Obi-wan that he forgot he had placed his hand on her shoulder. He slowly removed his hand, but remained standing in close proximity.

 _Too close_

"Are sure you are alright Master?" Anakin asked, unconvinced by her response.

"Quite fine thank you. Now if you don't mind I have training which I need to attend to, which I cannot do with you standing there, unless of course you wish to stand in the way of my lightsaber," she replied.

"I have quick reflexes," Anakin quipped but stood back from her.

"A quick mouth too it seems," she jested unable to resist bantering.

"I thought that was your role as the Negotiator, to be quick with words"

"No it's not, because unlike you I actually consider things before I say them"

"I...Hey!"

Obi-wan laughed lightly.

Coming to her senses she paused in her laughter. It was all too easy to fall into such a casual and light-hearted interaction with Anakin. She had to be careful.

Anakin must have mistaken her silence for amusement, as his lips tilted into a small smile.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh dear..._


End file.
